This is a 35 USC 371 application of PCT/DE 99/00055 filed on Jan. 15, 1999, which in turn claims priority to German application 19818198.1, filed Apr. 23, 1998.
A process of this kind for manufacturing a rotor of an electric machine, in which the sheet metal blanks stamped out with a die are embodied as point-symmetrical, has already been disclosed (DE 32 46 356 A1). The sheet metal blanks are disposed in the rotor lamination bundle, provided that the geometric embodiment of the blanks permits this, by random distribution or are disposed offset by a particular angle from the next sheet metal blank in the circumference direction. This should largely compensate for the magnetic anisotropy produced by the rolling process of the sheets. However, this process is unsuccessful when the sheet metal blanks are asymmetrical, since the non-rotatability leads to an uniform alignment of the predominant magnetic direction of all of the sheet metal blanks.
The process according to the invention, has the advantage over the prior art that with the acceptance of increased tool production costs, at least two batches of sheet metal blanks with different predominant magnetic directions are produced which, when congruently stacked in an alternating sequence, permit the magnetic anisotropy to be largely eliminated. Since the two batches of the sheet metal blanks can preferably be cut out in stamping tools with two dies (multiple cut), a high degree of materials utilization of the rolled sheet metal strip used can be achieved by means of favorable die disposition.